


The Bottom of the Slippery Slope

by infiniteeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Body Modification, Bottom Peter Hale, Comeplay, M/M, Master Tech, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, PWP, Please let me know if I missed a tag, Please see the notes for a more detailed warning, Stiles has morality problems, The rest of the pack is briefly mentioned, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight
Summary: PLEASE READ THE DETAILED WARNING IN THE NOTES.Stiles finds a mysterious tablet which gives him the ability to edit anything and everything about sentient beings. He tells himself he'll only use it to help the pack, but "help" is a slippery slope, power corrupts, and there's something he's been wanting...
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 284





	The Bottom of the Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> MORE DETAILED WARNING: This is tagged rape/non-con because Stiles uses a mysterious tablet to make changes to the thoughts, emotions, sexual preferences, and bodies of multiple people. This includes mention of having sex with people who wouldn't normally choose to participate (non-graphic except for Peter, which is VERY graphic). 
> 
> None of the people involved are upset at any of the changes made because they either aren't aware that they have been changed (the majority) or they aren't bothered by the changes. 
> 
> However, the fact that there's no emotional trauma doesn't change the fact that people are modified without their consultation or consent and that quite a few of them have sex in that state.

Stiles doesn’t know where the tablet came from. It looks like tech, but the level of control it has over sentient beings--natural or supernatural--is like magic. It can change anything, body or mind.

When Stiles first finds the tablet, he only uses it to help the pack. An evil witch comes to town? All Stiles has to do is find out her name and he can open up her profile and tinker with her morals until she honestly regrets her actions. When she swears to Scott that she’ll only do good from now on, Stiles makes sure that she _means_ it… and that she’s incapable of breaking that vow, of course.

A bunch of harpies attack? They’re non-sentient, so the tablet doesn’t work on them, but Stiles can make the whole pack faster and stronger and more durable so that they take them down easier. He resets them to default after, knowing that Scott would disapprove of playing god, and they chalk up their amazing feats to adrenaline. 

But power corrupts, and “help” is such a fuzzy term. He looks around one day at the pack, all relaxed and laughing… except Derek, who might as well have a rain cloud over his head. The guy deserves better. So Stiles uses the tablet and nudges Derek’s guilt and grief down and his happiness up. He stretches it out over the course of a month so that it seems more like a natural recovery and has to smile when he sees Derek laugh. Way faster and easier than therapy, and the end result is the same, right?

Lydia treats them to a rant about the sexual close-mindedness of her latest boyfriend and Stiles picks up the tablet again. What does it matter to some frat boy whether or not he’s into pegging? He’s getting laid either way, and Stiles makes sure he enjoys it.

It’s a slippery slope. Kira is unhappy because her parents are being controlling? Stiles makes them ease up. Isaac gets heckled about the size of his dick? Stiles gives him a couple extra inches and nudges the size down on the guys who heckled him, just to teach them a lesson. 

Then Allison breaks up with Scott, again, and his bro is miserable.

Stiles waffles for a couple of days over tinkering with Allison. Aside from Derek’s grief and Isaac’s dick--and a single adjustment to Peter--he hasn’t changed anyone he _knows_. But then he sees Allison moping around town and it’s clear she’s just as miserable as Scott and Stiles decides that they both deserve to be happy. 

Allison’s basic profile is fine, so he opens up the “mind” menu and ponders. “Independent” is listed as one of her defining traits, and definitely part of the problem. Scott is a clingy kind of boyfriend. Stiles doesn’t want to _totally_ erase that--Scott wouldn’t love her if she was a different person--so he just nudges “Independent” down a few notches in importance and adds “In love with Scott McCall” as her top trait.

Opening her life priorities, he sees that “Make the Argents strong and honorable again” is number one. He moves that into number three position and makes the top two “Make Scott happy” and “Protect the pack”. 

That’ll probably take care of the relationship issues, but while he’s at it, he might as well make sure his bro is completely satisfied, right? So he opens both of their sexual traits and adjusts Allison until she’s perfect for Scott.

Stiles has saved Allison’s settings and is about to exit the tablet when he remembers that Chris was never too hot on her dating Scott, so he quickly goes in and adjusts the man to be a bit more positive. Nothing extreme--that might be noticed--just enough to not get in the way.

It works out beautifully. Scott calls Stiles the next day, ecstatic that Allison called him up and told him she made a mistake. Any lingering fragment of guilt Stiles might feel is swept away when he sees Allison herself. She looks way happier than he’s _ever_ seen her, cuddled up to Scott and beaming.

After that, it only gets easier to justify his tinkering. He lightens up his dad’s grief the same way he did Derek’s. He makes his boss less of an asshole. And, inevitably, he makes sure he gets laid.

He’s nineteen and horny, so he spends about a month fucking just about anyone who catches his eye. Men, women, married, single, straight, gay, it doesn’t matter. With the tablet, they all come to his bed eagerly. Stiles erases their memories, after, and makes sure there’s no disruption in their lives. He doesn’t want to _hurt_ anyone.

When he feels like he’s got a clear picture of exactly what he wants in a sexual partner, Stiles settles down in his bedroom and opens the profile he’s been saving.

Peter Hale.

One of the first things he did when he got the tablet was remove Peter’s desire to be an alpha and put a need to be a loyal and valued beta in its place. But he hasn’t touched Peter since then.

Now, he’s almost shaking with anticipation as he pulls up Peter’s physical traits. The tablet shows Peter naked and fuck, he’s gorgeous. Stiles’ cock throbs as he drinks in the image, rotating it to get a look at Peter from every angle and contemplating if there’s anything he wants to change. He’s a little surprised to see that the guy’s dick is a bit shorter than average; Peter struts like he’s packing a monster. Stiles could change it… but no. It’s a nice looking cock, and he kind of likes that he’s got a couple inches in length on Peter. In the end, he decides that Peter’s appearance doesn’t need any changes at all. He’s perfect just the way he is. His sexual preferences, on the other hand...

Tapping through the options, Stiles changes his sexuality first, flipping it from straight to gay. Then he goes into the attractions matrix. It takes a minute, but he figures out how to set his own appearance as Peter’s ideal sexual partner. Back to physical traits, and Stiles dials Peter’s cock sensitivity down a bit and his anal sensitivity way up.

Stiles moves into the kinks menu. A lot of Peter’s kinks are still based around women--changing his sexuality didn’t automatically change those. Stiles turns them all down to zero. Stiles gets off on control, of course--just using the tablet has him hard as a rock--so he goes for dominance and submissiveness next. Peter is listed as 8/10 on dominance and 2/10 on submissiveness. Stiles chews his lip as he considers. He wants to be the one calling the shots, but Peter wouldn’t be Peter if he blindly followed orders. Stiles slides dominance down to 6/10 and submissiveness up to 7/10 and hopes that gets the effect he wants. 

The other kinks are easier. He turns on both “cock hungry” and “eager bottom”, but makes sure the second one is turned up higher. Stiles enjoys blowjobs, but he likes fucking a firm ass even better. There are options for Peter to be aroused by the taste of come, the smell of come, and the sensation of come inside him or on him. Stiles turns all of those on, too, cock throbbing at the thought of Peter dripping with spunk. 

There are pages and pages of other kinks, plus the option to just make one up and write it in, but Stiles leaves those for now. There’ll be plenty of time to get fancy later. Instead, he goes into the thoughts and memories menu. With the tablet’s help, Stiles inserts a series of erotic dreams about Stiles into Peter’s memory. He should now believe he’s been fantasizing about Stiles for years. 

Into the actions tab. Stiles gives Peter the irresistible urge to jerk off while playing with his ass. He saves the changes, but doesn’t hit the “Implement” button just yet. Instead, he opens his own profile, lowering his refractory period and increasing his come volume. Those changes Stiles activates right away.

Then he gets in his car, bringing the tablet with him, and drives to Peter’s apartment. He parks, takes out the tablet, and implements the changes. Taking a slow, deep breath, Stiles struggles to calm himself. Knowing Peter is upstairs fingering his own ass makes it tough, but Stiles can’t walk by the doorman with a massive tent in his pants.

Eventually he gets himself just barely under control and hurries in. His erection comes back in the elevator, but that’s okay. Peter’s apartment door is unlocked, which just makes Stiles lick his lips. Apparently Peter was so driven to jerk off he didn’t even make sure of his privacy. Perfect.

Inside, Stiles can hear Peter’s moans from the living room. The bedroom door is open. Stiles steps inside and stops to just drink in the sight for a moment. Peter is naked, on his back, his legs spread and bent to expose his hole. He has two fingers buried in his ass, and his whole body is shining with sweat. He’s beautiful.

Making sure the tablet is saved and locked, Stiles sets it down on the dresser by the door. Peter’s eyes fly open at the click and he freezes when he sees Stiles. For a moment confusion fogs his gaze, but desire quickly replaces it. Stiles is, after all, everything Peter wants in a partner. “Stiles,” he says hoarsely, an edge of pleading to it. 

Stiles licks his lips and reaches down to rub at his aching cock. “You need something, Peter?”

Peter doesn’t hesitate. “Fuck me,” he begs, and pulls his fingers out of himself, using his hands to spread his ass cheeks instead. 

Stiles moans and scrambles out of his clothes. When he climbs onto the bed Peter hands him the lube. Stiles slicks up his cock and doesn’t bother fingering Peter--he took care of that himself. Instead Stiles pushes Peter’s legs back towards his chest and eagerly pushes the head of his cock past Peter’s pink, glistening rim.

It’s even better than he imagined. Peter is tight and hot and slick and he moans loudly as Stiles slides into him. “Fuck, you’re perfect,” Stiles breathes, looking down at Peter. He’s flushed, eyes closed, mouth open a little as he pants and moans. Stiles flexes his hips, just the tiniest slide of his cock in and out of Peter, but the wolf shudders, pre-cum dripping from his cock onto his belly. “You want more?” Stiles asks. He knows the answer, of course…

“Yes,” Peter moans. 

...but hearing it is _so good_. Stiles drapes Peter’s legs over his shoulders, takes hold of his hips, and starts fucking him harder and deeper. Their bodies make a beautifully lewd slapping sound every time Stiles thrusts in deep and Peter lets out a delicious whine when he pulls out for the next thrust. Stiles can’t decide which he likes better, so he keeps varying the pace, fast to get more slaps, slow to get more whines.

He’s too turned on to last, not when Peter’s ass is so perfect, but he’d reduced his refractory period for a reason, so he doesn’t hold back, pounding in harder as his balls draw up and his dick throbs. “Gonna come,” Stiles gasps as he nears the edge. 

“Yes,” Peter groans. “Fill me up.”

Fuck, that’s hot. It tips Stiles over and he comes in long, thick spurts. Peter cries out at the feeling, hands fisted white-knuckled in the sheets, and comes without touching his cock. Semen stripes his belly and runs down his cock and onto his balls. It’s the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen, at least until he pulls out and sees the way his come leaks out of Peter’s hole. 

Stiles admires the sight for a minute, wishing he had his phone so he could take a picture. Well, there will be other times. When he’s caught his breath, he pats Peter on the leg. “Turn over and get on your hands and knees,” he says. 

Peter props himself up on his elbow, looking down his come-streaked body at where Stiles is kneeling between his legs. “Why?” 

“Because I’m not done fucking you.”

Peter’s eyes go hot and dark and he rolls over immediately before pushing up onto hands and knees. Stiles has an even clearer view of his hole in this position. He reaches up and pushes two fingers into Peter, cock stirring again at the sight of his come leaking out around his fingers. “How does that feel?” he asks as he pumps his fingers in and out of Peter. “Not too much?”

“It’s incredible,” Peter says, voice breathy. “God, if I could keep you inside me forever I _would_.”

Lust boils through Stiles. He’ll have to get Peter a plug, something to keep him open and ready for Stiles to take his place inside of him. “Soon,” Stiles promises, twisting his fingers and drinking in the way Peter shudders and pushes back into it. He was thinking about fucking Peter when he made the wolf’s ass super sensitive, but now he wonders… “Could you come like this?”

“Yes,” Peter says instantly. Stiles crooks his fingers, strokes across Peter’s prostate, and Peter moans. “Please don’t,” he says, voice strained, despite the fact that he’s pushing into the touch. “I want your cock inside me when I come. I want to be full, want you thick and hot and heavy in me.”

Stiles moans and pulls his fingers out, cock aching and ready again. He pushes into Peter slowly this time, watches the rim of Peter’s hole slowly stretch and stretch until the fat head of Stiles’ cock pops inside. Peter’s hips hitch, trying to take more, but Stiles holds him still and works his cock into Peter in tiny increments, teasing him with shallow thrusts that just barely edge deeper each time. He keeps it up until Peter is sobbing and begging and cursing him in turns, until he’s gone down on his elbows, ass in the air.

When Stiles is finally buried to the root, he reaches under Peter and finds his cock, wet with both the remains of his first orgasm and the pre-come Stiles has been teasing out of him, and strokes him hard. Peter shouts, his hips bucking indecisively between the cock in his ass and the hand on his dick. Stiles jerks Peter hard and rough, and it only takes a few strokes before Peter is coming, his hole clenching deliciously around Stiles’s cock as he shudders through it.

After a minute Peter’s breathing slows and his body starts relaxing, and _that’s_ when Stiles starts fucking him properly. 

The first hard thrust punches a high, sharp “ _Uh!_ " out of Peter. His whole body twitches like he’s trying to tense up, but two orgasms in quick succession have wrung him out. Stiles doesn’t stop, driving into Peter relentlessly. Something about having Peter almost limp beneath him, helplessly jerking to life whenever Stiles fucks deep into his ass, is even better than using the tablet. He feels _powerful_. He feels like the master of the universe, and he never wants it to end.

But unless he wants to stop and fiddle with his own biology, he can’t go forever. Especially not with how fucking good Peter looks. His head is turned to the side, so Stiles can see his dazed, almost glassy look of pleasure and the way it sharpens every time another _Uh!_ is fucked out of him. It’s _perfect_. 

“Can you come again?” Stiles asks, never slowing his thrusts.

It takes a second for Peter to scrape together his thoughts. “Need a-- _uh!_ \--hand,” he pants. 

That means a change in position. Instead of pulling out, Stiles presses their bodies close together, wraps an arm around Peter, and carefully eases them onto their sides without ever letting his cock slip out. The way Peter moans and shudders in his arms at the feeling of Stiles shifting inside him is just a bonus. 

Once they’re settled Stiles goes back to fucking him. He can’t go quite as hard in this position, but he can see over Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s cock is rigid and dark and his hand is hovering, like he wants to touch but isn’t sure he’s allowed. Stiles had been planning to use his own hand, but Peter’s sure are nice to look at. “Stroke yourself,” he murmurs, pretty much straight into Peter’s ear given that he’s looking over his shoulder.

Peter moans and immediately takes hold of his cock. Peter’s size means the head just peeks out over the edge of his hand; when he starts stroking, it pops in and out of the curl of Peter’s palm. Stiles can’t take his eyes off it. He’s not sure why he likes it so much, but fuck, he _does_. “Gorgeous,” Stiles says, eyes fixed on the peep show Peter has made of his cock, hips fucking short, hard thrusts into Peter’s ass. “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Peter gasps. “Yes, yes, it’s _so good_.” His hole clenches around Stiles, tearing a short cry from him. “Come inside me,” Peter half demands, half begs. “I want it, I want to feel it shooting inside me, it’s so good, I _need_ it.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles groans. He manages a couple of ragged thrusts and then he’s coming hard. Peter shouts at the first spurt and comes, too, his body clutching at Stiles, almost milking the orgasm from him. 

They’re both trembling as they ease down from their climaxes, but when Stiles goes to pull out Peter reaches back and grabs his hip, stopping him. “Stay,” he says, voice so languid he’s almost slurring. “Want you inside.”

A twinge of lust goes through Stiles, but his dick doesn’t respond. Not yet, anyway. “Okay,” he murmurs instead. 

Their heart rates have calmed and Stiles is soft, but still tucked up inside Peter, when Peter speaks again. “So,” he says, much clearer and more coherent. “Am I going to remember this tomorrow?”

It’s an obvious tell, but Stiles can’t help it: he goes still. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“I have a nose,” Peter says, sounding amused. “You’ve smelled like quite a few people’s come over the past month, including several that I’m certain would normally never sleep with you. I asked a few questions. None of them remember so much as speaking to you recently. Hence the question.”

Stiles’ heart is pounding so hard he’s sure Peter must feel it where Stiles’ chest is pressed against his back. He has no idea what Peter wants to hear, couldn’t lie to him if he did, and the tablet is on the other side of the room. Stiles decides to fall back on the truth, if only because Peter doesn’t seem upset and lying to him might change that. “You’ll remember,” he says. “I was using them to figure out what I wanted from you.”

“Hmmmm.” It sounds like a pleased hum, at least? “And here I was worried I wasn’t worth changing,” Peter says.

The tone is so deeply satisfied that it takes Stiles a second to register the content. If his heart was pounding before, it feels like he’s going to have a heart attack now.

Peter must feel it, or hear it, or both, because he pats Stiles’ hand where it’s draped across his chest. “Relax,” he says. “All the changes have been for the better. I would have done something different with Allison, I admit, but she’s harmless enough playing happy homemaker to Scott.”

Stiles debates for a moment, but the tablet is still on the other side of the room and Peter still doesn’t seem angry. “You don’t even know all the changes I’ve made,” he ventures.

“Maybe not,” Peter says. “But the pattern is clear.” He pauses and pulls away from Stiles, letting out a quiet hiss as Stiles slips out of him, then turns over so that they’re facing each other. “You changed Derek to make him happier. Kira’s parents to make Kira happier. Allison to make Scott happier. And, if you’re letting me keep my memory, me to make you happier.”

“What makes you think I changed you?” Stiles asks, licking his lips nervously.

Peter just looks amused. “That lovely set of erotic dreams about you aside, there is no way I would have waited this long to have sex with a man if I had been the slightest bit interested,” he says. “I had a very thorough experimental phase. Men were not on the menu. Anal sex was, but I didn’t particularly like it back then.” He smirks. “Thank you for making sure I’d thoroughly enjoy the railing you were so eager to give me.”

Stiles flushes. “I didn’t think you’d be aware.”

Peter’s face falls. “Does that mean I won’t be remembering this, after all?” 

He really _shouldn’t_. Having anyone know what Stiles can do is incredibly dangerous, even if the tablet is locked to him and can’t be used by anyone else. And yet the idea of Peter _knowing_ , of being able to talk his ideas over with someone, is insanely tempting. Peter doesn’t seem to mind, but… “Aren’t you worried I’ll change you more?” 

The disappointment in Peter’s eyes is chased away by hope and lust. “Worried? No. Excited? Yes.”

“ _Excited?_ ” Stiles blurts. “You _like_ that I could change you?”

“I like that you decided what you wanted and then did whatever it took to have it,” Peter says, eyes glittering darkly. “I like that you wanted me so badly that you changed reality to have me. I like that you could have had _anyone_ , and you picked me. I like,” Peter reached out and took Stiles’ hand, guiding it to his groin, where Stiles found his cock rapidly hardening, “that there are _no limits_ on what we can do together.”

Stiles surges forward, claiming Peter’s mouth in a deep, urgent kiss.

Peter is dangerous as hell, but _fuck_ if that isn’t half the attraction.

~End~


End file.
